New York in Winter
by Imogen74
Summary: One-shot from the "When Loki Met Jane" ficverse. The family is visiting New York for the holidays, when something disturbing occurs at FAO Schwartz. T. Established Lokane. AU


_A/N: A "When Loki Met Jane" one-shot for your New Year pleasure! I cannot __resist these guys. I hope all of you enjoy this foray into this ficverse...I plan on visiting them fairly often._

* * *

><p>Something about the winter in New York made Jane's smile constant. The shops being decorated, the thin layer of snow on the pavement, the carriage rides in Central Park, the ice skating at Rockefeller Center…it all formed a cornucopia of warm bliss for Jane Odinson. She was quite pleased that they had come back for the Holidays. Loki had kept their posh flat, and the kids loved it. They hadn't been there since they were wee babes, and they ran about the place, screaming about the huge windows, and knocking things over.<p>

"Baldur, I really need for you guys to calm down," said Jane, picking up another glass that he and Sadie had shattered to the floor.

Loki was there, and waved his hand, and in a flash, the mess was cleaned. "Why don't we go for a walk? We're leaving in a few days. Perhaps down to the toy store…or a Broadway show? What's playing, Jane?"

"That's not really 'just a walk,' Loki," and she shook her head. "And besides, these guys are a bit old for a toy store, don't you think?" it was then that she turned and saw her 12 year old twins jumping up and down on the sofa, though they looked, physically, to be about 6. "Ok. Maybe not."

Loki's brow was arched. "Just so."

"But it was only just Christmas…" Jane protested.

The family had arrived from Asgard two days before the holiday, and Jane was dizzy with excitement. Two weeks in New York! She couldn't believe it.

Loki had celebrated with her on Asgard, and indeed, in their time on Midgard, but somehow, this year, it was altogether different for Jane. Somehow it was more important, or something. He had gotten her a lovely necklace, and the children had gotten some Asgardian games as well as a few Midgardian ones (iPads were among them). They enjoyed a lovely dinner and their Christmas had been about as close to what Jane envisioned as was possible to be.

New Years they stayed in, listening to the throng make its way to Time Square, and watching really bad things on the television Jane had insisted that Loki conjure.

"How can mortals find this at all amusing? They are a bunch of hoodlums shaking their backsides, singing poorly, barely dressed."

"Well, maybe mortals make fun of it, too?" she offered, recalling how many New Years Eves were spent with Darcy, either doing just what she and Loki were doing, or else begrudgingly braving the crowds and freezing.

And now, the promise of returning home in a few days, and the excitement of another Realm had the twins in a tizzy. "Mommy!" screamed Sadie. "Let's go to the toy store! Come on! It'll be great."

Jane sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Ok. Fine."

And the foursome left, excitement raging, welling in the little ones' nerves. They made their way down 5th Ave, the bustle of post-holiday shoppers evident everywhere…everyone was shopping for a sale.

The red of FAO Schwartz filled their vision, and the soldiers standing guard greeted the family.

"Daddy!" Sadie began. "See? Midgard has Princes and Princesses, too!"

The soldier looked crookedly at the girl.

"Vivid imagination," muttered Loki. "You are quite right, dearest," and he ushered her in.

They were in a child's best dream. A bit of sensory overload, the store was packed full of delights: dolls, trains, stuffed animals, video games…the family made their way through the labyrinth of childhood wonder. And though the Prince and Princess were only half mortal, their zest was unparalleled.

They were at the topmost floor, and Sadie was at a display of iPad Minis. She was punching the screen and smiling wildly.

As the game wore on, she became frustrated with it…

Loki and Jane were standing nearby. They were speaking with one another, watching the twins play rapturously.

And then they heard it.

A small explosion filled their ears.

Loki's head turned immediately to Sadie, who was standing in the same spot, with a smoking iPad in front of her. "Mommy! Daddy!" she yelled.

Her father was there, and he pulled the child away. Sadie began to cry. "What happened?" she sobbed.

It was then that he noticed a person…she was standing just behind a pillar about twenty feet away…and when Loki spied her, she smiled a wicked smile, and vanished.

His first impulse was to disappear and follow her. He didn't like the way she was looking at him or his daughter. "Come, Jane…let's bring the children home."

He waved his hand and the iPad was mended, just as the managers began running, answering the sound of an explosion in their store.

They slipped away…and hurried back to the flat, everyone a bit confused, especially Sadie.

That evening, Jane was sitting with her daughter as she comforted her before bedtime. "And that's all you remember, Sadie?"

"Yes. I was upset at the game, and then the thing exploded," she was past being truly upset. Now she was irritated at the same questions her mother asked her. "Can we stop talking about it now, Mommy?"

Jane leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Yes. Of course…no more questions."

She tucked in Baldur and closed the door, heading for the sitting room where Loki was, no doubt. He had been pensive and a bit downtrodden since the episode at the toy store.

And there he was, his hands folded behind his back, looking out into the Manhattan skyline.

He was handsome, Jane thought. "Penny for your thoughts…" she said, approaching him.

He looked at her crookedly. "As I understand, a penny is hardly worth anything on Midgard these days. Do offer me something a touch more valuable in exchange for my thoughts."

"How about a kiss?" and she smiled wickedly.

"That'll do," and he pulled her into an embrace, kissing her soundly.

"So?" she asked. "What are you thinking about?"

Loki's face fell a touch, and he pulled away. He went into the kitchen and poured he and his wife some wine. Somehow, on Midgard, he enjoyed returning to a life sans magic.

Jane sat on the sofa. She didn't like how evasive he was being. She thought that it must be serious. "Loki…what's wrong?"

He came in and handed her the glass. "Jane. I think that Sadie has inherited my magic," and he sat next to her.

"Well, we have suspected this for a while, I think," and this was the truth, though it remained something on the periphery of spoken thought.

"Yes. But this means, I fear, that Sadie will become a target."

Her heart leapt. "A target? For what?"

He sat back on the sofa. "Well…as a sorcerer myself, I have had the misfortune of falling victim to many schemes, others attempting to use my power for their gain…" he paused. "Today at the store, immediately following the incident, I spotted a woman nearby. She was watching all that happened raptly. I think that she was a sorceress herself."

Jane's mind raced…she began to panic. Her daughter…her little girl…in danger. It made sense. Though they were twins, Sadie was much more like Loki (save her enthusiasm) than was Baldur. She had his raven hair, his sharp features…his eyes…his grace…and there had been subtle signs in her young life that she was a seior wielder. "What do we do?" she whispered.

"I need to train her," he began, standing. "We should head back to Asgard tomorrow instead of Monday. There she will learn how to be the sorceress that she is, as well as how to defend herself should the need arise."

"My god, Loki," and tears welled in her eyes.

"Do not fear, Jane," and he pulled her to standing, wrapping his arms around her. "Everything will be fine," he placed a small kiss to her temple and closed his eyes.

He rather believed that it would be alright, but he couldn't be certain. His life as a sorcerer had been filled with pain and anger.

This meant that he would need to shield his precious girl from such a fate.

It also meant that there remained sorcerers on Midgard.

He would be returning to the Realm, more often and sooner than he ever could have imagined.


End file.
